Lord Torin
Lord Torin is the secondary antagonist from the book Dragonsdale and its sequels Dragonsdale: Riding the Storm and Dragonsdale: Fire in Winter, written by Steve Barlow and Steve Skidmore under the pen name Salamanda Drake. Description Lord Torin is a stocky and very rich headmaster of the stable Clapperclaw. He is very rich and owns many lots on the Isles of Bresal. He has a daughter Hortense and although he always attempts to fulfill all her wishes and desires, her arrogant behavior sometimes annoys him. He doesn't like the stable Dragonsdale, its headmaster Huw and his daughter Cara, as she "bullies" his daughter. History He firstly appears when Hortense blames Cara for punching her. Cara says she saw Hortense beating her dragon Cloudbreaker what is forbidden, but when "poor" Hortense almost "faints off", Huw is forced to punish his daughter. As Lord Torin is Huw's biggest customer, the headmaster of Dragonsdale allows Hortense to choose a dragon from his stables and promises her father to train her before the Island Championships. Hortense chooses Skydancer, Cara's favorite dragon, only to taunt her. However, Skydancer is very stubborn and little bit dangerous, and therefore Huw asks her to choose another one. Once Lord Torin hears that, he agrees with his daughter's choice blindly, ignoring Huw's warnings about Skydancer's bad behavior. Lord Torin blames Huw that he wants to con him, as Skydancer is a rare Goldenbrow dragon. However, as soon as she attempts to ride Skydancer, the dragon takes off and, ignoring her orders, lands in the lake. Lord Torin doesn't like it all. Also, he isn't satisfied with his daughter's poor riding skills and forces her to practice with another dragon and her new teacher is strict Huw. Angry Hortense believes it is all Cara's fault, and when she has a chance, she asks her father to buy Skydancer. Although Lord Torin isn't sure about the naughty dragon, but is eventually manipulated by Hortense's soft soap. Anyway, he can still kill Skydancer, if he won't obey. At the next competition, Hortense fails and whips Skydancer as a revenge. However, this drives the dragon angry and he attempts to burn her up before Cara stops him. Cara then rides Skydancer herself at the competition, much to Lord Torin's anger, as she rides HIS dragon. Although Cara does no mistake and therefore should win the competition, Lord Torin complains so much the judges are forced to disqualify her, because she isn't signed, doesn't ride her own dragon, etc. After this incident, Lord Torin has enough of everything connected with Dragonsdale and its "terrible dragons". He sells "evil" Skydancer that almost killed his daughter, back to Huw (for a much bigger price he bought him) and takes his daughter away from Dragonsdale. He sings her up in Clapperclaw where, much to his happiness, she immediately becomes the best junior dragon rider in the stables... on trainings. Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Amoral Category:Incompetent Category:Mongers